Bionic Flu
by littlepiggy27
Summary: Chase get sick and Mr. Davenport, Douglas and His family looks after him. What should they do. They try making his feel better.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys I'm so Sorry haven't been updating stories. So yeah I for got my password (Silent giggle) He HE) Anyways This is my first chapter really enjoy it. I'm already have done some other chapter so read this and let me know if you want more. Ah and Ps I didn't know what to name this story so any ides. Give me a message. Or comet below.  
**_

 _ **Chase pov**_

I woke up in bed feeling great. I put my shirt on and my shoes. I smelled breakfast from down stairs. But I'm not really that hungry. So I headed down stairs where the family is. So I sat down.

''Hey Chase how'd you sleep?'' Tasha asked.

''Um. Okay I guess.'' I shrugged.

''Eat fast I have you leave and y'all have school.'' Mr. Davenport said.

I stared at my food in front of me. The smell of it is kind of making me feel sick. I pushed it away.

''Chase you're hungry?'' Asked .

''Um, I'm not hungry.''

''Okay well you all have to school and I have to go to work.'' He said getting up. He kissed Tasha's forehead.

''Oh and Chase I have got Bree's Adam's and Leo's flu shot it's your turn so I'm gonna pick up from school.''

''Okay.'' I said. He drove us to school. I started to coughed a little bit but there was something in my throat. Mr. Davenport dropped us off at school.

''Bye!'' He shouts. So later Mr. Davenport picked me up and I started to feel a little sick. But I shook it off.

''you okay?'' He asked looking at me.

''Yeah. Hm fine.''

After we got there I felt worse then I was in the car. He got me to get my flu shot. Then we left.

''You okay?'' He asked.'' I just nodded. We headed home stomach was hurting so I leaded my self up to my room and laid down.

 **Mr. Davenports pov**

I looked at Chase as he walked up stairs. I was starting to wounder if he was okay. I walked in the kitchen where Tasha was at.

''Hey honey is Chase okay?''

''*Sigh* Well I think Chase is coming down with the flu.'' I explained grabbing a cup.

''Did you just get his flu shot?''

''That doesn't matter if I got his flu shot, what matters that he might have got exposed already this morning.''

''Now what are we gonna do?'' I said walking off from the sink.

''Take care of him Donald.''

''*Sigh* I guess you're right.''

''I guess I'm gonna look to see if he's okay.'' I said.

''Okay.''

I walked up stairs in to his room. He looked pale.

I walked towards him and sat on the bed.

''Chase.'' I quietly said. I shook him awake.

''Hmmmm.''

''Chase are you okay?''

''Hmmmm.''

''Chase you feeling bad?'' He looked at me with tired eyes. I looked at him in concerned.

''No.'' He told me.

''Have you need feeling this way?''

He nodded.

''Chase why didn't you tell me this this morning.''

''I don't know.'' He whined.

''*Sigh* Come on.''

''Come on Chase.'' I grabbed his arm and leaded him down to the kitchen. I grabbed the thermometer and something to make him feel better. I put the thermometer in is mouth. Then when I took it out out. 101.1 He has a fever. ''You have a fever. what do you wanna do. Sleep in the living room or in your room.''

''Think you might wanna in your room tonight okay.'' He nodded. I headed up stairs with him and laid him down.

''Call me if you need me.''

We went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chase's POV**

I woke up and started puking in the trash can beside my bed. Mr. Davenport ran up stairs towards me. and called for Douglas.

After I was done Douglas gave me a glass of water. I laid back down coughing. Mr. Davenport grabbed my arm and pulled me up to pat my back.

''You okay?'' Mr. Davenport asked. I nodded.

''If need me I'll be in my room hear me?'' He asked in a serious look. So did Douglas.

''Okay.'' Mr Davenport said.

I was puking all night till four o'clock. In the morning.

 **Donald's POV**

''Hey Tasha Chase isn't going to school tomorrow he's been sick all night.''

''Poor thing.'' Tasha cried.

''You have know idea.''

''Fixing to go to the store to pick up his medicine.''

''Okay well be safe it's raining rough out there.''

''Okay honey.'' I kissed her forehead and went out.

 **Tasha's Pov**

I hear Chase up stairs and I ran to check on him. He was dry heaving in the trash can. I rubbed his back.

''You okay?''

''Yeah.''

''Chase you need to eat something.''

''No Tasha.''

''Yes I'm fixing you some soup.''

''I'll puke again.''

''Chase you have to eat.''

''*Cough* Cough*.''

''Okay Chase I'll fix you some food and a wet rag.'' I shut the door and went down in the kitchen. I cooked him soup and got a wet rag and headed up stairs.

''Chase you have got to eat.''

''No.''

''Chase now.''

''*Sigh*.'' He sighed. He opened his mouth and ate some soup. Donald walked in the bed room door with things in his hand. Chase grabbed the trash can.

''Uh. No Chase don't throw up.'' I scolded.

''Chase.'' Donald said sitting on the bed.

''here.'' He said opening the liquid bottle.

''Chase here take this.'' Chase took the purple liquid.

''Chase don't you dare puke.'' Donald scolded.

''Dad.''

''Chase it's okay.'' He said rubbing his back.

 **Hey people how was that. I know it's short but there are more to go. Hope you enjoyed bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Donald's POV

I woke up around 2 o'clock in the morning hearing Chase puking in his room. I walked through his room seeing his puking in the trash can. I rushed towards him and rubbed his back.

''Shh it's okay Chase your okay.''

''Dad?''

''Hmm.''

''Sorry.''

''No need Chase you're not feeling good.''

''Hmm.'' He whined. He was done then put the trash can back. I pulled his hair back. Chase was burning up.

''You're burning up!'' Chase leaned his head back in to the trash can again.

''I'm getting the thermometer.'' I rushed in the kitchen and came back with the thermometer and put it under his tong after he stopped puking.

''How are you feeling?'' He didn't answer.

''Okay.'' I kissed him on the forehead then left and headed to bed.

This morning I checked on Chase to see him still asleep. Then I walked down stairs and Adam, Leo, and Bree where all eating at the table. ''Hey Guys.''

''Hey.'' They replied.

''Hey Mr. Davenport can I go to the movies with friends to night.'' Bree asked thinking my answer was no. I looked at her.

''Yeah sure.''

She looked at me like she had no idea.

''Wait really?''

''Yeah go.''

''Thank you thank you thank you!''

''Shh your brother sleeping.''

''Oh sorry.''

''Wait sleeping.'' She stopped.

''Okay so if she's going to the movies can I go to a friends to.''

''Yeah me too.'' Leo added walking up to Adam and Bree in front of me.

''I do not care as long as you are not loud. Chase is asleep up stairs. Shh.'' They looked at me.

''Chase is sick.''

''Ohh.'' Bree said.

''Tasha is gonna work all night guys so keep it down she's sleeping to.'' I said.

Later. Douglas walked through the door.

''Hey where are the kids?'' Douglas asked.

''They went out.'' I continued watching the news.

''So all the kids?''

''No Chase is in bed.'' Douglas looked at me.

''He's not feeling good.''

''Ah.'' He said. I head something up stairs.

''Chase!'' I shouted. I got up and Douglas follows me. Chase is still asleep.

''Hm.''

Douglas saw Chase laying there pale and walked towards him putting a hand on his forehead.

''He's burning up.'' Douglas said.

''Okay Douglas get the thermometer I'm taking his temperature.'' I said pulling the covers off my son. Douglas grabbed it and handed it to me. I put it under his tong not waking him up. It beeped and pulled the thermometer out. 103.2.

''What!?'' Douglas shouts

''Shhh!''

''okay, okay, Douglas we have to keep a close eye on him okay.''

''Yeah okay.'' He agreed.

''This is bad.''

''Don't worried Donald, soon he'll be fine, we just have to drug him to make him feel better.''

''*SIGH* Okay.'' We left the room.

It started raining hard. I think it's gonna rain all week. I walked in the living and sat down with my brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bree's pov.**

''Hey Adam?'' I asked.

''Hey Bree what's up?'' Adam asked.

''Um? Well. I can't get up with Mr. Davenport he's not answering his phone.''

''Okay so Call him Bree!'' I gave him a look through the phone.

''I already have Adam! He isn't answering!''

''Okay. Calm down. what number did you push?''

''Adam!"

''Okay okay just call Leo.''

''Okay I'll try.'' I hung up and tried dialing Leo.

''Hello.'' I heard Leo.

''Leo!''

''Owe Bree not so loud.''

''Oh sorry.''

''What.''

''I can't call Mr. Davenport or Douglas.''

''Why?''

''I don't know.''

''Okay where are I'll come get you.''

''Theater.''

''Okay On my way.'' Leo hung up and I waited.

 **Leo's Pov**

I jumped in my girl friends moms car and her mom drove us to get Bree.

We saw Bree near the theater doors.

Bree saw us and hopped in and got Adam.

We all went home.

 **Chase's Pov**

''Dad.'' I said.

''Dad!'' I got up and went down stairs where I him and Douglas watching TV. ''Dad.'' He looked at me.

''Chase you okay?'' He asked.

''I don't feeling good.''

''I know Chase come here.''

''Chase.''

''Hmm.'' He looked at me.

''Never mind.''

 **Douglas Pov**

Later the kids walked through the door.

''Hey kids.''

''Hey guys.'' Bree said shutting the door behinds her.

''Hey he okay Big D?''

''Yeah, I think.''

''Well he looks pale.''

''Chase you okay buddy?'' I asked

''Adam take your brother upstairs please.'' Donald told him. He took him and laid him on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chase's POV**

I woke up feeling hot and sweaty. I felt so sick. I headed down stairs where Mr. Davenport is in the living room watching TV.

''Dad.'' I croaked. He looked at me.

''Hey Chase how you feeling?''

''Not so great.''

''What hurt?''

''Um. I'm.'' I kept stopping. Something didn't feel right.

Uh oh. ''Uh oh.'' Mr. Davenport's eyes here wide

''I'm think I'm gonna be sick.'' I rushing to the bathroom as Mr. Davenport followed me. He rubbed my back and threw up.

''Im setting a doctors appointment tomorrow. Okay.'' He said softly. All I did was nod.

''How you feeling now.'' I leaned against the wall holding my stomach and looked ta him. I shook my head. He raised a hand against my forehead and cheek.

''You're burning up Chase.''

I wanted to say something, instead I leaning against the toilet. He rubbed my back. Soon after he laid me down on the couch where he can keep an eye on me. Soon I fell sleep.

 **Donald's POV**

''Chase wake up bud.'' I shake him a wake.

''Chase you awake?'' I said quietly. He groaned.

''Chase we have to go okay.''

''Where?'' He cried.

''To the doctors.'' He coughed.

''You okay?''

''No.''

''Chase come on bud.'' He opened his eyes and looked at me.

''You look like you're about to be sick.'' He nodded.

''Come on Chase.'' I grabbed him.

''What's wrong?''

''What time is it?'' He asked as I put his jacket on him.

''6 o'clock.''

''You ready?''

''Yeah.''

We hit the road.

I saw Chase falling a sleep.

Chase?'' He continued closing his eyes.

''Chase?'' He's a sleep.

Soon after were almost there. Chase woke up.

''Hey bud how are you feeling?'' He looked pale

''Chase.''

''Dad.'' I knew that face. I grabbed a trash bag behind his seat I gave it to him. He threw up.

''You okay?''

''Yeah.'' I rubbed his back.

''Were almost there.'' I said comforting him.

He was finished. I pulled up to the doctors office. We got in and all the doctor did was check his temperature. The doctors already know about bionics. We stayed here for 1 hour. I drove home. I set him on the couch. Chase was covered up in blankets.

''Chase?''

''Hm.''

''You okay?'' I asked.

''Yeah, I'm fine.''

''You need anything?''

''No.''

''Alright.'' I walked off.

 **Hey guys how was that I hope enjoyed it catch you on the next chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys welcome to _Chapter_ _6_ enjoyed **

**Chase's POV**

I woke up 6 o'clock in the morning feeling vomit coming up. So I rushed to the bathroom covering up my mouth. Then I puked in the toilet.

''Dad!'' I shouted and threw up. I then heard foot steps. He rushed in the bathroom and saw me.

''Chase.'' He said concerned.

''You okay?'' He asked rubbing my back.

''Yeah.'' I coughed. I sat up and he laid a hand on my forehead. He sighed.

''Come on. Your sleeping down stairs.'' He grabbed me by the arm.

''Why?''

''Because I'm gonna be here all night doing work and I'll be in the living. I'll watch you.''

That late at night Mr. Davenport was doing work at his computer desk. I woke up feeling hot. So I got up and I walked towards Mr. Davenport's desk holding my stomach.

''Dad.'' He looked up.

''Chase what are you doing up?'' He said concerned.

''Not feeling good.''

''*sigh* I know Chase.'' He pulled his arms out in front of me and pulled me closer.

''You feel sick?'' He rubbed my back. I nodded.

''I feel like throwing up.''

''Okay.'' He got up moved his hand across my back and lead me to the bathroom and sat me down. He grabbed a wash rag and leaned it against my forehead.

''You okay?''

''Yeah.'' I sighed, leaning against the toilet.

I almost threw up I started to gag.

''Chase.'' He just watched me and kept rubbing my back.

''You're okay.'' He said.

I threw up again and leaned my head on the toilet.

''It hurts.'' I told.

''I know Chase.''

''I think I'm done.'' I coughed.

''Sure?''

''Yeah.'' I nodded. He got me up and lead me to the couch. He covered me up. He laid a wash rag on my forehead.

He walked in the kitchen and came back with drink and medicine. He leaned down and gave me the medicine. He handed the drink to me.

''Not to much Chase you're gonna throw up again.'' I gave it back to him and laid back down. He kissed my forehead and walked away.

Later I woke up with really bad stomach ach.

''Dad!'' I sat up fast and fell back from dizziness. I heard foot steps over to me.

''Chase what's wrong?'' He panicked.

''Dad It hurts really really hurts.'' He put a hand on my stomach.

''Yeah that.''

''Okay Chase where going to the hospital.'' He grabbed his stuff and me and headed off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Adam's POV**

''Chase!'' My sibling and I ran down the hospital hall near Mr. Davenport watching Chase through the glass.

''Hey guys.'' He softly said.

''How is he?'' Bree asked.

''There doing x rays.''

''X rays, why?'' Bree asked.

''To see if anything is wrong with Chase's stomach.''

''Where's mom?'' Leo asked.

''Tasha will be here soon.''

''Okay so we wait?'' I asked.

''It looks like it.''

So we waited for an hour. Then a doctor came out. We all stood up.

''Well I have good news and bad news.''

''Good news first.'' Mr. Davenport said.

''Okay well we didn't find anything in his stomach. nothing.''

''And the bad news.'' Mr. Davenport said.

''Well he's got the bionic flu.''

''The what?'' He said wanting to make sure he heard his right.

''Mr. Davenport what's the bionic flu?'' I asked.

''It's a sickness that only effects bionics.''

''But how come we don't have it.''

''Because you three already had a flu shot and a flu shot.''

''But it should've already affected our chips?'' Leo said.

''Not unless you have a flu shot.''

''Where is he?'' I asked.

''He's on bed rest.'' The doctor told us.

''Can we see him?'' Bree asked.

''Of course. This way.'' The doctor lead us to him. He was laying in bed. He looked awful.

''Chase you okay?'' Mr. Davenport asked.

''Yeah I'm fine.''

''Are you hurt?'' He asked again.

''A little.'' Mr. Davenport laid a hand against Chase's forehead.

''You're warm.''

''Yeah I know.'' Tasha came through the door.

''Oh thank god Chase are you okay?'' Tasha said. He nodded. Mr. Davenport steps to the side with Tasha and told her what's going on.

''Oww!'' Chase whined moving around in bed.

''Chase what's wrong?'' Mr. Davenport asked.

''Get the nurse.'' Everyone stood still.

''Now!'' Chase screamed. Mr. Davenport ran so fast to get the nurse. We started to conform Chase.

''Chase it's okay.'' Leo said.

Douglas walked in.

''Hey Douglas.'' Tasha said.

''Hey.'' He sighed.

Mr. Davenport came back with a doctor.

 **Hey people good chapter. No Yes. Hope you enjoyed it catch you later**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys welcome to chapter 8. Sorry it's to short I didn't have a lot of idea's.**

 **Leo's POV**

I watched they pulled Chase's head back and poured liquid down he throat. I noticed Chase calmed down.

''How you feeling?'' The doctor said grabbing a needle.

''Okay.''

''Okay well this will sting a little.''

''K.'' Chase nodded. The doctor pulled Chase arm closer to him. Then stuck a needle in his arm. The doctor smiled at Chase and lead us out.

''Okay so I'm gonna keep through the night to see if he gets better he'll be able to go home.''

''Okay.'' Mr. Davenport said.

''I'm coming back tomorrow.''

''That's okay.'' So we left.

 _ **Donald POV**_

The next day Douglas, Tasha and I walked through the hospital and Chase's room. We saw him awake.

''Hey Chase how are you feeling?'' Douglas asked.

''Good.''

''Good. You ready to go?'' I asked. He nodded.

We went home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Haha short again not a lot of ideas.**

 **Dougla's POV**

''Chase are you okay in there.'' I shouted against the bathroom door.

''No I feel sick again.'' I sighed.

''I'm getting Donald.'' I walked away to find Donald and came back.

''Chase. opened the door please.''

''No.''

''Chase come on.''

''Chase you're not gonna get better with you in there.'' I said

''Fine.'' He opened the door.

''Chase look at you.'' Donald said.

''Come here.'' Donald said going in the living room and laid Chase down.

''You okay?'' I asked. He nodded. Chase slept till 3 o'clock in the morning.

 **Chase's POV**

I woke up and started to gag.

''Ugh.''

''Dad!'' Mr. Davenport walked in the living room.

''Are you okay?''

''Yeah I think so.

''It's okay.'' He said.

''Go back to sleep.''


	10. Chapter 10

**Chase's POV**

I woke up and felt great. My stomach ind of hurts a little. Still feel good. Mr. Davenport came through the front door .

''Chase how are you feeling?''

''Good.''

''Nothing hurts?'' He asked.

''Well my stomach that's all.''

''Your stomach?''

''Yeah.''

''Alright here take this.'' He got medicine and gave it to me.

''Okay?'' He asked.

''Good.''

''Good. Now I want you to rest.'' I nodded.

Later I woke up feeling much better. Mr. Davenport, Douglas and the others walked in the living room.

''Hey you okay?'' Donald asked.

''Yeah.''

''How are you feeling now?'' He asked again.

''Better.''

''Great.''

''So no pain?'' Leo asked.

''Nope.''

''Chase I'm glad you're okay.'' Douglas said.

Bree gave me a hug. So did everyone else.

The End

Hey guys how that. sorry that was the end. hope you enjoyed it. Bye :))


End file.
